1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer or a copier of an electrophotographic type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatus operate as follows. Specifically, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of a photosensitive drum uniformly charged by a changing apparatus, by exposing the surface of the photosensitive drum to light from an exposure apparatus. The electrostatic latent image is developed with a development roller of a developing apparatus being in contact with the photosensitive drum to thereby form a toner image on the photosensitive drum. Thereafter, the toner image is transferred and fixed onto a recording medium. Meanwhile, after the transfer of the toner image, untransferred toner remaining on the photosensitive drum is removed with a cleaning blade.
Some of such image forming apparatus prevent failure to clean untransferred toner from the photosensitive drum by changing the timing of contact and separation of the development roller with and from the photosensitive drum on the basis of a temperature detected by a sensor (For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-154562 (paragraphs [0056] to [0061], and FIG. 6)).